What I Discovered
by Aaiero
Summary: Aang, a young orphan, is startled on his twelfth birthday by the appearance of strange marks on his body. Things change for the worse when the Nation's army arrives for new recruits, forcibly. Aang's adventure only just begins in this Modern Avatar Story.
1. Late for Breakfast, Again

**Author Note:** All rights and concept ideas of Avatar: The Last Airbender belong to Nickelodeon. Original Story idea belongs to me, Miki Esco. I originally posted this story on the Avatar - Fan Fiction Message Board under the usernames, Yokkio and Konil. So don't worry, I didn't steal this story. Also, this is my first time on , so I'd appreciate the reviews and critisim. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

I've always known I was different.

From my marks which I've learned how to hide; to my new abilities which aren't too easy to disguise.

My name is Aang.

I'm twelve years old.

And this is what I discovered.

* * *

Chapter One ~ Late for Breakfast, Again ~

I sat heavily on the edge of my rusty bed, sheets worn and poorly patched.

The bed groaned as my weight pressed down on its weakening joints and for a split second I thought of the possibility of it collapsing to the ground.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I glanced around the long room I was in.

Morning light filtered through the single window near me, casting long shadows on the beds exactly like mine. They were lined against the wall in two rows, like soldiers preparing for war as the foot of each bed faced its partner.

At the end of each bed was a simple wooden chest which held clothing.

I lifted my head when I heard the heavy sound of footsteps echo from outside the open door at the other end of the room.

Breakfast; and I was late again. Not on accident, I wanted… no, needed to be late. No one could see me changing for the day.

Shaking my head and sighing, I quickly removed my dull brown shirt and threw it in my own wooden chest then slammed the lid shut.

I shivered as a draft hit my exposed back, but I hardly noticed.

My eyes were transfixed on my hand.

My shaking fingers barely touched the bright blue marks that went from the top of my hands and feet, up my arms and legs, up my back and continued to my neck, and ended above my eyebrows in a point.

They appeared the morning of my twelfth birthday, just a week ago.

I couldn't let anyone see my marks, I just knew something bad would happen if anyone found out.

I tugged on a long-sleeved tunic and pulled my head through, my hair catching static as I combed my fingers through the messy tangle.

The sleeves: a little too long, but enough to hide the marks on my hands and the collar just high enough to hide the mark on my neck; It was the same color as the shirt before, a little less shabby, but still cheaply made.

It came with a black belt which I tied around my skinny waist.

The outfit was much too boring, stiff, and scratchy in my opinion.

I wouldn't have worn it if I got to pick what I got to put on every day, but I didn't have a choice.

You got whatever they gave you in an orphanage.

Yea, I lived in an orphanage, ever since I could remember actually.

I, and about fifty other kids from infantry to the age sixteen, lived in the Phoenix Orphanage for Boys and Girls, located in the Southern reaches of Fire Nation territory.

All the kids were of the Fire Nation… but me.

No one ever told me I wasn't from the Fire Nation, I mean; I have jet black hair (which I wear with a simple cloth headband to hide my mark), grey eyes, and pale skin.

Three traits that would easily make me from anywhere in the Fire Nation territories… but I just knew I wasn't one of them.

"Oh, _there_ you are Aang." A voice said in an un-kind tone that told me that whoever just found me wasn't really looking.

Pushing all thoughts from my mind, I spun on my heel, turning towards the wall with my hands thrown over my forehead, silently cursing my stupidity.

My headband stared up at me from the floor.


	2. Chang The Bully

**Author Note: **Ok, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender (but seriously, how cool would that be though). I do own original characters in this story... and this story. Not sure what else to say, so hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two ~ Chang The Bully ~

How had I been so careless! I got consumed in my thoughts and now my marks could be revealed! I ran all the possible conclusions of what would happen if someone would see them… they all ended real badly for me and normally I was a positive person.

"Uh…" I stuttered, wishing I could just disappear. "N-Now's really not a good time."

I glanced out the corner of my eye to see Chang, a fourteen year old who only just arrived over the harvest.

His mother died in childbirth and his father died in the War, and from the second he arrived he took a pleasure in bullying me….

"Aw, Aang-y still gettin' weady fowr the day?" Chang said as if cooing a baby; He walked up the aisle of beds towards me, fists clenched in preparation.

… And calling me Aang-y, which is a nickname I absolutely hate.

His outfit was never at all wrinkled, his hair always pulled back into a perfect top knot, and his amber eyes burned with concealed rage when he was looking at me.

I gulped as he reached me, my hands still pressed on my face. "Yes, actually I am still getting ready… and I would prefer if you left so I could finish getting changed."

I bit my lip, instantly regretted speaking.

Why am I such an idiot sometimes?

"Oh, well… if you prefer…"

Chang grunted as he reared his leg, kicking me behind the knees and sending me face first into the stone ground.

"Are you ready now?" Chang asked, twisting my left arm behind my back.

My eyes watered as my shoulder screamed in pain.

"Stop it!" I cried; my teeth grinding as I tried to control my discomfort.

Chang put a hand to his ear. "Keep going? Well, if that's what you want, Aang-y."

The pressure on my shoulder increased and I bit my tongue from screaming as the pain became unimaginable.

"Why are you always picking on me? What did I do to you?" I asked; my voice barely more then a whisper and beginning to waver as I threatened to black out.

At that moment, I really wished I had a higher tolerance to pain.

I couldn't get up. I couldn't fight back… not without showing my mark which I knew would lead to me getting sent away, at the best circumstances, and things never went good for me anyway.

My shoulder gave an audible _pop_ as it was dislocated, and a moan escaped past my lips.

A wave of agony swam through my body and I saw stars; I knew I had to defend myself, no matter the circumstances.

I kicked my legs in a fan like fashion, knocking Chang off his feet.

I couldn't help smiling when I heard his body hit the floor.

While he was down, I made a grab for my headband, dismissing the pain in my now useless arm.

I turned my back as I tied, one handily, my headband to my forehead.

Way too much action to just get ready for the day, but now my marks were hidden.

I stared at Chang as he slowly got to his feet.

Should've used that time to make a run for it… too late now.

Chang's hand curled into a fist and I prepared myself for what would probably be a nasty black-eye… or worse.

I squeezed my eyes shut, so hard it was almost painful.

Yea, it'll be worse… a whole lot worse then a black-eye.


	3. Worse than a Black Eye

**Author Note: **Disclaimer, blah, blah, blah... you all know I don't own Avatar right? Thanks for the feed back guys. I really appreciated it. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three ~ Worse than a Black Eye ~

"Oh, Aang, let me take you to the infirmary." Chang said with sudden worry in his voice.

I cracked open my eyes.

Ilah, our strict evening instructor, was standing next to Chang, peering at me over her low spectacles.

How she suddenly appeared like that, I would never know, but I now I was beginning to think Chang had punched me.

Lady Illah was much worse than a black eye.

"Aang, what did you do this time?" Ilah asked in a dull voice, hardly caring.

I pointed at Chang with my good arm. "Didn't you see what he…?"

Chang butted in, wrapping a muscular arm around my narrow shoulders. I flinched when he touched my dislocated arm, but that only made him squeeze tighter.

"He's in a state of shock, Lady Ilah. I saw what happened. Aang was being foolish once again; he slipped and fell to the ground, injuring his shoulder. He has been having quite a bit of these… accidents lately. I'll take him to the infirmary, if it's alright with you."

My mouth dropped open.

I couldn't believe Chang would try to get away with such a lie! But He was right about one thing. This was the fifth time he had beat me up. The other times were just bad bruises or headaches from him pushing my head against the wall, but never to this extent! Now he was lying and saying this was all my fault because I was being _foolish_?

"Aang, shut your mouth. It's rude." Ilah scolded me.

"B-But…"

"And don't stutter! My word, do you learn nothing in the classes you have here, or do you sleep through them all?"

Ok, I fell asleep in one class two years ago, and suddenly everyone in Phoenix Orphanage uses that as a reason that I have some-sort of gap in my education… life can be real unfair some times!

Ilah stared at me angrily; then turned to Chang with a proud look. "Thank you Chang for being so honorable and caring for the younger and…"

She glared at me. "… most un-disciplined children here. I will speak to the Headmaster and you will be rewarded."

Rewarded for being a bully?

I felt my face flush and before I could stop myself, I shouted. "That's not what happened! I was getting ready for the day and Chang beat me up for no reason! …And I'm not un-disciplined!"

"Quiet yourself!" Ilah commanded me. "Chang will bring you to the infirmary and you will skip your dinner and report to my office for a lesson in honoring your elders."

I could feel my stomach rumble at the thought of another missed meal.

No breakfast, no dinner. I sure hoped for a big lunch.

"B-But…"

"And stop stuttering!"

Ilah left the room and Chang grasped me by the elbow as he dragged me out.

"You probably think you're so brave, trying to convince Lady Ilah of the truth, but if you ever try to tell someone what really happened; you won't need to worry about just an injured shoulder." Chang said threateningly as soon as Ilah was out of ear-shot.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to stand taller. "I'm not afraid of you, _Chang_."

The bully tapped my hanging arm. "Is that so…"

I blinked fast out of instant; then hoped Chang didn't pick up my terror.

But like an Eel-Hound, Chang could sense fear.

He smiled evilly and patted my head with his large hand. "Good, now let's get that arm fixed up."

My world turned dark suddenly, and right in front of Chang, I passed out.


	4. Surrounded By White

**Author Note:** Disclaimer, blah, blah, blah... you guys all know I don't own A:TLA right?

* * *

Chapter Four ~ Surrounded By White ~

_Mist swirled around me, obscuring the ground under my feet from view._

_I felt at peace, but a nagging feeling of sadness pulled at my heart. _

_The calm scene changed and I was surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of people._

_Old and young, short and tall._

_Some were clothed in earthy colors, greens and browns. _

_Others were dressed in light blues, purples, and white. _

_Everyone's face held untold sorrow._

_The crowd separated to let a girl stepped out._

_Her hair was pulled back in a long brown braid and her eyes a shinning blue that matched her outfit._

_She looked at me, mouth turned in a sad frown. _

"_We need you Aang." _

_Her voice sounded beautiful as it echoed around me though her words sent chills down my spine._

"_We need you Aang." She repeated, hands spread. "We need you."_

_I wanted to walk forward and ask her what she was talking about, but my legs wouldn't move, my head wouldn't turn, I couldn't even blink. I didn't have control of myself._

_The ground began to rumble and puffs of smoke took the place of the people that were standing around me. _

_I felt fear, not my own… I felt the peoples' fear of death, separation, longing, and the dim light of hope that was fading._

_After just a moment, only the girl was left._

_The bright sky above us turned dark as storm clouds raced. Thunder broke and lightening lit up our environment._

_Fire surrounded the two of us. If I had control of my body, I would have backed away from the flames, but I didn't. _

_Unknown to everyone, I had a deep fear of fire, its dangerousness and its will to be uncontrolled._

_The girl looked up for a moment, taking in the changing dreamscape._

"_It's almost time." She whispered creepily. "Do not forget."_

"_Aang." Her voice changed, suddenly louder and clearer. "It may hurt."_

"_What?" I asked, gaining control of my actions. "Hurt?"_

_A popping sound shook my world and the girl disappeared as the fire and the ground beneath my feet dissolved, sending me plummeting into darkness._

I screamed and sat up, trying to escape tumbling into the black void.

My eyes were closed and my body was burning up as sweat poured from my face.

"I told you it would hurt, setting your shoulder."

I rubbed my eyes, slowly adjusting to the bright light around me, then let out a quick sigh of relief.

I wasn't tumbling into space unknown.

It was all just a dream.

I back-handed perspiration from my brow; my skin felt hot to the touch.

If it was all just a dream, then why did the girl seem so real and her words so urgent?

I tried to push her from my thoughts, but couldn't shake a feeling of dread.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked, gradually looking around.

I was on a white bed with white sheets and pillow, much more comfortable then my own bed.

The walls of the room I was previously sleeping in were white as well; the floor matched the walls and pretty much everything else.

My brown and black clothes stood plainly out, I felt extremely conspicuous.

The room smelt of herbs and medicine, a mixture that sent goose bumps over my skin though I felt like I was in an oven.

A woman with light silver hair pulled into a tight bun was staring at me from a low stool. I recognized her as Tin Mang, the orphanage's personal healer.

"You're in the infirmary." She answered, putting her hands on her knees as she stood slowly.

I figured that much from the pure whiteness of the room, but I didn't voice my thoughts; just nodded.

The movement sent my head spinning.

I grabbed my head and groaned as I felt suddenly sick and dizzy.

"You might have a headache." Healer Tin Mang mentioned; back turned to me as she mixed some leaves in a small bowl. "You took a knock to the head when you passed out in the hallway. You were lucky Chang was there. He brought you in."

Oh yea, I felt _so_ lucky.

I closed my eyes until everything stopped turning. "Am I… ok?"

"Oh, you're fine. You have complete movement of your shoulder now. You may have a good sized bump on the back of your head… but besides that, you're a healthy young boy."

"I-I don't know…" I mumbled; my vision darkening around the edges.

I didn't want to pass out again, but seeing that girl seemed very tempting, even if the message and scenery were eerie.

Tin Mang shuffled over and placed a wrinkled hand on my wet cheek, brushing aside some of my sweat damp hair.

"I can't tell if you have a fever… why don't you take off your headband?" She asked, moving her hand down my face.

I shook the covers of the white bed off my legs and got to my feet, a little too fast as I noticed Tin Mang look alarmed.

I kept one hand on the wall to steady myself. "You know what? I'm fine."

Taking a deep breath, I backed away from Tin Mang and towards the door. "What time is it? I have to get to Lady Ilah's office… for a lesson, I guess."

From a glance out the window, I saw that it was well past noon.

Guess I missed lunch…

My stomach gave a angry grumble, reminding me of my missed breakfast and soon to be missed dinner.

Tin Mang had her hands on her hips. "Aang, if you're feeling ill, you should lie down. I'm sure Lady Ilah wouldn't mind if I reschedule your appointment. You should give yourself time to rest after being unconscious for nearly half the day.

She placed a thin finger to her chin. "You must be suffering from dehydration… perhaps heat exhaustion on addition to your previous injury; of course it may just be shock and adrenaline pumping and your body catching up to all that's happened."

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

Tin Mang caught my look and gave a tired smile. "It's unusually hot today and you should have some more time to rest. Why don't you get changed into something lighter then we can see if you feel better? I think I have some extra clothes…"

"Bye Healer Tin Mang, thanks!" I shouted as I sprinted down the hallway, jumping out of the way of other orphans as they walked by.

Suddenly, being at Lady Ilah's didn't seem like such a bad thing…


	5. Standing Judgement

**Author Note:** Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. More is on the way so I hope you can all hang in a bit longer.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say it? I don't own Avatar!

* * *

Chapter Five ~ Standing Judgement ~

Lady Ilah was reading a thick book when I entered her dim office.

She sat behind a large oak desk that was neat.

Writing utensils on one side, a small filing cabinet next to the desk here, a tan folder there, and Lady Ilah herself sat with her spine perfectly straight.

Walking up to her, I felt like I was receiving a jail sentence.

She held the very air of someone with great power, a judge and executioner in one.

Lady Ilah didn't look up at me, but I could still feel her fiery stare.

Her voice was harsh and cold when she said, "You're late."

My eyes were wide; partially because I trying to figure out how she knew it was me and partially because I felt totally wiped out after sprinting.

She glanced up, her glasses sliding down her pointed nose. "Do you have an explanation or are you just going to stand there looking like a fish out of water."

I took a gulp of air. "Sorry, I passed out in the hallway. And I guess Chang brought me to the infirmary. Then I had this weird dream and felt really hot when I woke up. I ran as fast as I could…"

"Sit." My elder said roughly, stopping my speech.

"Yes, Lady Ilah." I sighed gratefully, collapsing into a nearby chair.

I laid my head down on the cold wood of the student desk.

Note to self: After you've been unconscious for most of the morning, it's not a good idea to get up and run. I guess I should've listened to Tin Mang.

I didn't feel hot anymore… which I guess was a good thing. Maybe it was all that stuff the Healer said or maybe it was that dream I had.

Yea, it was probably the dream.

Wait, was it a dream?

Maybe it was a vision.

I closed my eyes as I laughed to myself.

Get a life, Aang. Nothing ever cool happens to you and nothing ever will.

"Aang!"

I jumped when my name was shrieked.

"What!?!" I exclaimed, sitting up straight and my eyes darting even as they snapped open.

Lady Ilah was glaring at me in her usual way. "There is no sleeping in my office, or did you forget again."

I reminded myself not to stutter as anger boiled in my stomach.

"I wasn't sleeping, Lady Ilah. But I was out cold for a few hours, so I don't feel…"

"No excuses, Aang." She interrupted, replacing her book under her nose.

I tried to resist the urge of arguing. "Yes, Lady Ilah."


	6. Taue: Master of Disception

**Author Note:** Wow, I can't believe people actually like this story! Thanks for all the replies guys. I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer:** For all you people who decided to just randomly start reading at chapter six, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

Chapter Six ~ Taue: Master at Deception ~

"Lady Ilah."

I spun around in my seat to look for the source of the quiet voice.

Crossing my fingers, I hoped I was being freed from Ilah's prison.

A girl slightly taller then me and not much older than thirteen stood at the doorway, nervously twirling her long black hair. She wore a simple brown dress that had slits down the side and under she wore lose black slacks.

She glanced between me and Lady Ilah.

Her eyebrows knitted in worry when she saw my distressed expression.

I mouthed the words "Help Me".

She put a delicate hand to her mouth, trying to keep in a giggle.

"Aang! You'll have plenty of time to eye girls later."

I squirmed in my chair, turning my face away from the girl and towards the ground, feeling color seeping into my cheeks.

Lady Ilah stared me down for a moment; then placed her dark eyes on the girl behind me. "Come closer."

The gentle, almost inaudible, shuffle of the girl's feet clapped against the stone floor.

"Now, what do you want Taue?"

Even though Lady Ilah's voice was gentle and strangely sweet, the girl's eyes widened and her spine straighten.

Everyone did when facing Lady Ilah, if you didn't you were either blind, deaf, or a lucky combination of the two.

The girl took a moment to compose herself before reciting, "Lady Ilah, the Headmaster requests your presence in a meeting with… a man named Commander Zhao."

Lady Ilah stood from her desk, her chair nearly falling backwards.

She smoothed out her dark red skirt as a bead of sweat appeared on her forehead.

A snort of laughter escaped my mouth at her expression, but she didn't notice, thank Agni.

"That meeting was today!?!"

Lady Ilah dashed from the room, pushing aside Taue and forgetting about me, not like I was complaining. Maybe now I could finally leave!

Taue blinked her large brown eyes. Her posture changed to one of ease. She leaned on to the right, her hand on a hip as she asked, "What are you here for?"

"A lesson for respecting my elders which is apparently taught by having a kid sit in a boring office for…"  
I counted up the time. "Two hours, I think it is."

Taue gave a small smile. "What did you do to upset her?"

"I didn't do anything." I complained, slouching over. "And yet I get in trouble… as usual. I beginning to think the universe hates me."

Taue sat in the empty desk behind me. "I don't believe you."

I took a deep breath and stopped myself from glancing towards the open door. "Fine, fine… just don't tell anyone, ok? I really don't want to get beat up again."

Taue rested her narrow chin on a fist. "I'm listening."

"Well, I was getting changed and Chang came and dislocated my shoulder. He lied, I got in trouble. I blacked out and had a really weird dream. Then I got really hot and ran here. Chang threatened to hurt me if I told anyone about how he beats me up all the time, so don't tell, ok?"

"You really need to learn how to talk slower." Taue laughed. "But I think I got most of it. You know, you really should tell someone about your bullying issue."

"Do you really think someone would believe _me_?" I asked skeptically.

Taue looked me up and down and I felt nervous under her probing eyes.

"Hm… no, probably not. In fact, I hardly believe you myself."

She twisted in her seat as she gazed at the empty door way, then back at me. "I don't think Lady Ilah will be back for awhile, so you're off the hook. I heard meetings on this delicate topic…."

"So it's true?" I asked; my hands clenched in expectation. "Some big shot Commander from the army is here?"

Taue gave me a curt nod. "Yea… he's here to-"

"I don't care why he's here. I just want him gone." I retorted, standing from my seat. "Doesn't he have to go help Lord Ozai spread war and chaos?"

"Hush up!" Taue commanded, throwing a hand over my mouth. "Do you want someone to hear you?"

I pushed her off. "I don't care…"

Taue put her hands on her hips. "You are unbelievable… and the first person I know who doesn't support the Fire Nation."

I bit the inside of my mouth.

I didn't feel very Fire Nation anyway…

She turned to leave, but stopped suddenly.

Taue spun on her heel to face me. "You know what? I'll break you out of Ilah's prison on one condition."

"I don't want to get into any more trouble and I would put 'sneaking out' on the trouble list." I said, placing air quotes around my words.

"I know you were going to sneak out anyway." She said, showing off her perfect teeth with a flashing smile.

Boy, she's good...

"So?" I sighed, crossing my arms as I realized the fault in my previous plan. "When Lady Ilah comes back, she'll see that I'm gone."

"Oh, I can take care of that easily."

I let out a small smile…

"But if you don't come with me, I'll tell that you snuck out and would you be in trouble then. Unless, you agree to one condition of course."

… Then it disappeared.

I blew a chunk of hair out of my eyes angrily. "Of course…"

Taue was a girl I saw sitting by herself a few times in the dinning hall.

No one sat with her, and yet I had still thought she was kind and sweet, but apparently I was wrong; so, so wrong…

I shrugged and gave in. "What's the condition?

She gently took my hand, leading me out of the office and into the hallway. "You have to come with me to the library."

When did the Orphanage get a library?


	7. Not My Fault

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

Chapter Seven ~ Not My Fault ~

"Ugh!" I groaned, bringing my head down hard on the table before me.

Taue had a faint smile on her lips as she turned the page of the little green book.

Elegant flowing script marred the cover with the words: Love Amongst the Dragons.

It was some girly romance novel, and yet Taue seemed enwrapped in it, which I didn't understand at all.

"Go ahead. Bang your head until you get a concussion. You're staying right here." She replied, eyes not leaving the book.

"But it's so boring!" I complained.

I pushed my chair back so it balanced on two legs. "And it smells like books."

Taue momentarily put down her book so I could see her roll her chocolate colored eyes. "Gee I wonder why."

My chair landed unexpectedly on the library's floor, sending my stomach into the table.

I grimaced as the wind drove out of my lungs.

Taue replaced her book in a way I couldn't see her face and said in a sing-song voice, "That's why you don't do that with your chair."

I rubbed my now bruised stomach, feeling slightly sick. "Why did you make me come here?"

Taue sighed heavily. "If you're so bored, go read."

"Read what?"

She gave me an exasperated look. "You're in a library. I'm sure you can figure something out."

I stood from my seat, and looked at the wood doors that led from the library to the hallway. I could probably get out befo-

"And if you think of leaving…"

"Yea, yea, yea…" I finished, discarding my plan of escape.

I threw my hands up. "This is the worse day ever!"

I woman with scarlet robes appeared around the corner of a bookshelf. "Shh! People are trying to read, like your friend there. Perhaps you should take a lesson from her about the proper ways to act in a library."

"Sorry." I apologized, throwing a hand over my mouth as the woman disappeared to where ever she came from.

"Smooth move." Taue chuckled.

I glared at the girl as I walked to an isolated aisle of bookshelves near the back of the room.

There were at least thirty books on one shelf alone, stacked in a neat straight line. One shelf above another, five rows in a bookshelf.

How could there be so many books about so many things?

Truthfully, I had never been in a library up until that day, didn't even know the Orphanage had one, so I didn't know what to look for.

I put a hand over my eyes and pointed randomly as I recited quietly, "Eenie Menie Minie Mo..."

When I opened my eyes, I was pointing to a thick looking book.

It had no name on its dark brown leather spine.

Shrugging, I pulled it free from the shelf and instantly a cloud of dust exploded.

The dust filled the air around me, stinging my eyes and throat.

I tried to wave the dust away before…

"ACHO!"

I sneezed.

Books and loose paper from the shelf went flying as if a hurricane hit it.

I was pushed back by an invisible force; right into the shelf behind me, knocking even more books down.  
The hard impact caused me to fall on the ground, landing on my hands and knees as books fell from the shelves above me, hitting my head and back.

A loud boom detonated, then… absolute silence.

I wiped my eyes clear of the tears that formed from the intensity of my sneeze and slowly, I pulled my self clear of the destruction.

I rubbed my head, a bump forming from where a heavy book landed. Now I had two. This just wasn't day.

Looking around, the aisle was a total wreck.

So much damage in just a few seconds seemed impossible.

It looked like a herd of komodo rhino stampeded.

A deep feeling of alarm filled me.

Shaking my head I backed out of the aisle. "Not my fault… I couldn't have done that."

Glancing around to make sure no one had just seen, I clutched the nameless book to my chest and ran back to the table Taue and I shared.


	8. From Bad to Worse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I do own Taue and this story.

* * *

Chapter Eight ~ From Bad to Worse ~

When I reached the table, Taue was standing, book surprising down on the table.

"What the Agni was that?" she asked, hands on her hips, her face looking terrifyingly threatening.

My breath caught in my throat and I sat down at the table, my own book tucked under my arm.

I lifted my eyebrows in mock confusion, trying to look innocent. "What was what?"

"That boom! Tell me you didn't hear it." She explained, gesturing wildly.

I caught a glimpse of the librarian rushing towards the back of the library, hair out of place and outfit ruffled as I noticed signs of stress.

"Oh_, that_ boom." I said, nodding my head slowly. "Yea, I heard it. Probably nothing…"

Taue crossed her arms. "I've only really known you since this morning, but I can tell you're a terrible liar."

She pulled her chair out and sat quietly. "Tell me what happened."

I put a hand to my mouth and whispered, "I can honestly say I don't know what happened, so I guess I can't tell you."

Taue's eyes narrowed and she huffed. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!" I countered, opening the leather cover of my book but was unable to focus.

I glanced back at Taue.

The corners of her mouth were turned in a small smile as her eyes shifted left and right as she read. Her clear, pale skin glowed under the lights of the library. Her lips were a light pink that…

My face felt un-expectantly hot as I turned my attention back to the book in front of me.

The page blurred then came into focus as I pushed the girl from my mind.

On the first yellowed, cracking page was a symbol.

It consisted of three spirals turned towards the right.

Unfortunately, there was no description of what the symbol meant.

"Hey Taue… what does this mean?" I asked, shoving my book across the table.

I traced the faded ink with a finger.

The contact sent an electric jolt down my spine.

I pulled away suddenly, almost falling out of my chair.

Taue glanced down, not noticing my jump. "I'm still mad at you! But… it's the mark of the Air Nomads."

I grinned for no reason. I felt happy and didn't know why. "What's an Air Nomad?"

"Read the book, Aang." Taue sighed. "That's what books are for."

I hesitantly flipped to the next page where I was greeted by flowing script that looked more like artwork then words.

After a moment of deciphering the elaborate calligraphy, I made out the title.

Legend of the Air Nomads: A Tome.

Well I didn't know what a tome was, but I guess it meant the book was all about the Air Nomads, whoever they were.

I flipped through the next few pages, not really paying attention to the illustrations, and came to a conclusion: "It's full of pictures!"

The girl across me let out a chilling laugh. "Leave it to you to find a wordless book in a library."

I slammed the cover of the hardback. "I'm not an idiot, Taue!"

"I heard you fell asl-"

"One time!" I shouted, jabbing a finger at her.

"So you say…" Taue smirked.

I straightened when I heard the sound of footsteps and in a second, the librarian was at our table.

I grimaced as I expected another lecture about using my outside voice.

To my surprise, instead of a lecture, the librarian took a moment to throw her out of place hair behind her ears.

"Don't worry children; everything's under-control. You can continue to read." She explained, body posture soft but eyes worried.

"What happened?" Taue asked, her voice suddenly quite fearfully and childlike.

The librarian smiled kindly at her. "It seems that some shelves came apart and the books fell. Nothing horrible or dangerous, just an accident."

Taue shot a me a look that made me sink in my seat, but the librarian failed to notice.

"Will it be ok?" the thirteen year old asked, voice wavering as if she were about to cry.

I watched in sick horror as Taue turned her personality around to deceive the librarian into thinking she was a sweet innocent girl. Where did Taue learn this devious skill?

"Oh, honey. I promise it's alright." The Librarian said, placed a wrinkling hand on Taue's shoulder.

When the librarian left, Taue cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Care to tell me how sturdy, library shelves just… fell apart?"

I let out a nervous, empty laugh. "They were poorly constructed?"

Taue's glare forced me to flip to a random section in my book and lift it so my face was hidden.

"Uh huh… thought so…" I heard Taue murmur.

My book was ripped from my hands and made a solid thump as it landed closed on the table.

"Hey, I was reading that!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet.

"It's full of pictures, Aang." Taue said; a deep frown on her face.

"Bu-"

"Do you know why the Commander is here?" She said, her voice hushed but still thickly coated in venom.

"Um… No?"

Taue leaned closer in, her hands placed firmly on the table.

Hot air blew gently on my face as she took a breath. I felt chills being so near her face, so I carefully scooted half a step back.

"He's here to recruit."

As the words left her lip, I swear the world must have stopped spinning.

I felt like I was just hit by a hammer.

The floor tilted and I felt nausea.

My legs began shake under me and I put a hand on the wood table to steady myself.

Suddenly, I couldn't get enough air.

"He's here to recruit." Taue repeated unnecessarily. "And that may mean you, Aang."


	9. For the War

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Chapter Nine ~ For the War ~

Recruit.

The word buzzed in my mind.

The man from the army, Commander Zhao, is here to recruit.

Recruit.

For the War.

The horrible, hundred year war that Lord Ozai's great-grandfather, Lord Sozin, started.

The War against the other nations.

Recruit.

Fire Benders.

Lord Ozai needed warriors. And not just soldiers… he needed Fire Benders to fight in his war. Special people who were born with the scary amazing ability to control fire.

They're called benders and every nation had them.

All three nations.

Fire against Water and Earth.

Element against elements.

Recruit.

Why didn't I think of that? Why else would a guy from the army be at the Phoenix Orphanage? I've heard that Lord Ozai sent a trusted General or Commander to potentially large recruiting sites. Once Lord Ozai himself visited, but that was when the boarding school he sent his two children to had recruiting tests.

His son everyone knew was a skilled Fire Bender, but his daughter was discovered to be a Fire Bender prodigy! Besides that, Lord Ozai always remained safe in Capitol City.

But was the war becoming so desperate that a small orphanage near the southern edge of Fire Nation territory would be tested for benders?

I didn't know how they tested… how they could find the hidden benders, but they always did.

"So, what exactly happened back there?"

Taue's icy voice sliced through my worried thoughts.

It felt like my tongue was glued to the roof of my mouth and my body made of lead.

"You need to tell me, Aang, ok?" Taue pushed, words softening slightly. "Before they start the tests."

I did? If I knew what actually happened… could I tell her?

Could I trust Taue?

"Was it fire?"

I closed my eyes, pulling up the memory of what happened just moments before. Well, there was sneezing, books and papers flying, the aisle suddenly and swiftly destroyed in a blink of an eye.

No fire bending I thought gratefully.

I shook my head slowly, still unsure of Taue as a friend.

I glanced up to see her place a delicate hand on her forehead, face pale.

I knew what she was thinking.

The Orphanage's history instructor read from a local newspaper article a few weeks ago.

Apparently there was a recruit at a school a few miles away.

When they tested a fifteen year old boy, he was discovered a water bender. His mother was secretly from the Northern Water Territories and somehow ended up married to a Fire Nation man.

They, Fire Nation soldiers, took him and his family as prisoners where they would stand judgment for treachery, judgment for being Water Nation in Fire Nation land.

After that… it didn't say. I would guess they were taken to the Boiling Rock, the biggest prison in the Fire Nation. It was also impossible to escape from, being in the middle of a boiling lake and all. Then again, they could've been forced to fight in the war, against their own people! I heard some prisoners, benders or not, were put on the front line to fight… and more than likely die.

My stomach turned in an anxious knot.

Was I from the Fire Nation? I looked like I was… but what if I wasn't. What if I'm tested and I'm a water bender too!

No one knew where my parents were from. When I was a baby, a Fire Nation family found me abandoned and brought me to Phoenix Orphanage.

I had no knowledge of my heritage. No idea where that family found me. When I was younger, I entertained myself at night by telling far-fetched stories about my parents. About them being spies, or travelers, noblemen, or even simple farmers. In any case, I sure hoped they were Fire Nation or I would be in some serious trouble.

"Was it water?"

Taue's voice was barely a whisper.

I took a breath and cleared my mind of my anxious thoughts.

No.

I shook my head.

"Earth, then? Please tell me it wasn't earth, Aang."

"It wasn't." I replied, finding my voice.

Taue sighed and placed her head gently on the table. "It had to be something."

I sat across from her, copying her position. "Oh yea, it was something alright…"

My knees pressed together, almost painfully, as I tried to control my intense trembling.


	10. Strange Happenings

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatly, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though its on my Christmas List

* * *

Chapter Ten ~Strange Happenings~

I raised my head after several moments of sulking.

There was nothing I could do about being tested. It was mandatory and resisting would get me nowhere.

Besides, I probably didn't have anything to worry about.

Yea, the whole thing was just a weird fluke.

A window was probably open or something, right?

Even I was unconvinced from my poor self-arguing.

My eyes wandered aimlessly as my thoughts drifted.

I snapped back to reality to find myself staring at the cover of the nameless book, now across the table from where Taue snatched it from me.

Air Nomads? I mean that would explain…

"Yea right." I scoffed at myself for thinking something so ridiculous.

Nevertheless, I reached over and grabbed the hard leather bound book.

As I pulled it closer, Taue's hand suddenly rested on top of my own. Her fingers touched my hidden mark, another annoying mystery of my life.

Taue's eyes were closed and her face set in deep concentration as her breathing became a steady flow.

"What are you…"

An icy feeling seeped into my blood, freezing my body and mind as it interrupted my words. My heart raced and I felt the extreme urge to take off running as fast as I could.

A bright light flashed in my eyes and the world around me melted away.

Images flashed rapidly, giving me only seconds to memorize a few.

The girl from my dreams, a boy with a cocky smile and an odd looking ponytail, another girl who looked very strong for someone so short, a teenager with a scowling face, tons and tons of fire, more faces passed giving me no time to remember the rest, moments frozen in time continued revealing themselves.

Battles, ships, snow, water, forests, camps, a giant city, a dry desert, screaming and words I didn't understand:

"Why didn't you tell us…",

"Someone's a little light on their feet!",

"Aang, come with me...",

"We're your family now.",

"Keep your knees high, Twinkle Toes!",

"Then we're all in this together!",

"I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers…"

The voice grew louder and they began to blend, I couldn't tell what was what.

As it all began to fade I saw an older version of myself.

I was shirtless, revealing muscles that I currently didn't have. My marks showed visibly on my body, though the one on my head was still covered by my hair, slightly longer and unbound from a headband. My baggy pants and black hair began to stir as a great wind began to blow. A mighty gale seemed to start up and I began to rise from the ground. A brilliant white glow replaced the blue marks on my arms, back, and legs. Then, there was the flash of light and the figure ceased to exist.

I blinked fast to disperse the after image.

Terrified, I pulled away from Taue's contact, rubbing the top of my hand.

The odd feeling disappeared as fast as it came, but my mind lingered on what I saw.

Looking up, I saw Taue's face.

A look of pure shock and fear contorted her features before she could hide it.

What just happened?

I jumped from my chair, taking my book with me.

Something told me to leave, and leave fast.

"I gotta go." I said, voice cracking as I backed away.

Taue shook herself from her trance and stared into my eyes, nodding absent-mindedly.

Her eyes were wide and her lips formed a small "o".

I raced from the library with my book in hand, ignoring the librarian's remarks about not running.

"Aang! Wait!" Taue's frantic words chased me as I threw open the library doors.

I suddenly felt wind at my back as if it pushed me along, increasing my speed dramatically.

Spirits, my day just gets weirder and weirder!


	11. With a Huff and a Puff

**Disclaimer:** I'm gonna need a crow bar, some duct tape, and Mike and Brian's addresses... but for now I don't own Avatar.

* * *

Chapter Eleven ~ With a Huff and a Puff ~

Pushing what had happened with Taue out of my mind as I pondered a much more important development; I collapsed on my bed and stared up at the stone ceiling, mind racing and heart pounding hard.

It wasn't pounding from what should've been exertion though.

I had just run from one side of the orphanage to the other, yet I hardly felt out of breath.

I mean, I knew I should have… but I just didn't.

I knew it should've taken at least ten minutes for me to make the trip; sprinting like I did… but it took me about two minutes.

Sprinting, the word could never describe what I did.

It felt like I was going super sonic!

Everything seemed to flow by me in a torrent of colors, giving me hardly enough time to realize what the Agni was happening.

All I felt was wind.

It lifted my feet and sent me faster, it hit my back and propelled me.

It was scary, but somehow strangely calming at the same time.

And when I made it to the boy's dorm, I didn't realize someone had closed the door and well…

I gently touched the bridge of my nose and winced on contact.

Stupid solid wood door…

Guess I couldn't really blame an open window for that one, that was definatly something.

Something I did.

I pulled my pillow from behind my head and brought it over my face tightly before let out a scream.

What is going on with me!

First the marks, then a dream, the shelves, some weird visions and voices… now I was running at super speed?

I dropped my pillow to the ground, sitting up as I did.

_Legend of the Air Nomads: A Tome_

The leather book seemed to mock me, looking up at me from where I dropped it at the foot of my bed.

Recruit.

Bending.

Air Nomads.

The words chanted over and over in my mind, like my personal mantra of fear.

No, it wasn't fear. Air Nomads were just some fairy tale.

After all, they were extinct. Everyone knew that.

I sent a glower at the book, pointless as it was. "You know, you cause a lot of trouble! Now I remember why I don't like reading. Are you happy with yourself?"

The book remained unchanged, and I could imagine it smirking at me, as if to say, "Yes. Yes I am."

My eyes narrowed as I took a breath, and huffed it angrily.

A loud swoosh came from my mouth and the book went flying, hit by a powerful unseen force.

It flew through the air until the opposite wall stopped its course; dropping to the ground with a loud thud that echoed in the empty bedchambers.

I stared at it for a minute before my eyes widened and I barely got my hands over my mouth before letting out a loud: "GAH!"

Jumping from my bed, I raced towards the book. "Oh man…"

I didn't trust myself to speak anything else.

The book had opened to somewhere near the middle, revealing a page of several small drawn women.

She had dark brown hair and strange robes on as she stood in an odd stance with her hands spread out in front of her, the drawnings showed her moving through a series of forms that seemed to familiar.

I bent down and picked it up gently as now the cover was loosening.

One word caught my eyes, the one word that was printing under the woman.

Airbending.

I held back the urge to face palm myself; instead I was content with grinning to the heavens, "Thank you universe for trying to help, or whatever but I, uh, think you've got the wrong kid… I'm from the Fire Nation."

As I was about to close the book and shove it under my bed to never look at it again, I flipped to the next page out of simple curiosity.

And when the page was turned, I really wish I hadn't done it.

I closed my eyes tight and dread bloomed in my chest.

Slowly, I cracked open one eye and glanced at the portrait of the elderly Air Nomad.

My stomach clenched and I felt hot tears of anger fill my eyes before I blinked them away.

"No, no, no, no, no…"

On the page was a well drawn man.

His eyes were a stormy grey.

He was bald, with only a thin whitening goatee on his wrinkled face.

Normal enough, if it hadn't been for the blue arrow marks on his head.


	12. Questions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Depression...

* * *

Chapter Thirteen ~ Questions ~

Nothing stopped me from screaming out loud that time.

Heavy footsteps were shortly followed.

"Aang, you're such an idiot!" I criticized under my breath.

I slammed the book closed.

Ten.

I raced to my bed.

Nine.

The footsteps were getting closer.

Eight.

I sat back against the head of my bed.

Seven.

As I was about to calm myself and think up a good lie for my scream, I realized I was still holding the book.

"Shoot!"

Six.

I threw it under my bed, hoping it was well hidden.

Five.

I put my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling.

Four.

My breathing slowed.

Three.

The footsteps stopped.

Two.

I forgot to think up a good lie!

"I'm stupid, stupid, stupid…" I muttered under my breath.

Hm… stupid… I could use that.

One.

The door swung open and I turned my head slowly, assuming a somewhat surprised look as I sat up.

My headmaster, Kiun Lee, and Lady Ilah raced into the room.  
While Kiun Lee wore an expression of tiresome worry that caused the creases on his forehead to deepen, Lady Ilah only glared coldly.

"Explain the meaning of this, child." Kiun Lee said in a loud, rough voice when he made it to my bed. "Why did you shout, why aren't you in the dinning hall with the rest of the orphans?"

I stole a glance out the window to see that the sun was indeed setting over tall evergreen trees that marked the edge of the orphanage's land.

I jumped to my feet, trying to keep a confused look on my face. "I'm sorry, sir. But as for the first question, I don't know what you're talking about… and the reason I'm not in dinner is becau-"

"He's punished, Headmaster." Lady Ilah butted in, pushing her half-moon glasses further up her nose and causing her black eyes to enlarge from the magnification.

Kiun Lee stole a glance first at the discipliner, then at me.

He sighed deeply, placing his hands on his hips. "Explain what you have done now, Aang."

I was about to answer, but he placed a hand on his head. "Nevermind, nevermind… why ask? I'm sure it'll happen again tomorrow."

I suddenly realized why my self-esteem was so low.

He turned to Lady Ilah, who's lips turned in a smirk. "Punishment?"

"A two hour stay in my office and loss of dinner." She responded, voice coated in venom.

I almost forgot I had missed breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

My stomach gave a hungry lurch at being reminded and its greedy grumble went unheard.

I straightened as tall as I could when Kiun Lee's hazel brown eyes rested on me again. "I know my advice is pointless, but I hope you think through your decisions in the future, Aang. We're running out of punishments for you…"

He said the last part more to himself, though I felt a strange sense of pride to hear that.

"Now, child, there is going to be an important announcement tonight in the auditorium tonight after dinner. Do not be late. We have a very important speaker, directly from the Fire Lord if you can believe it!"

I felt my heart drop down to my feet.

They were gonna start the recruits already!

"B-But, Kiun Lee…"

Lady Ilah cleared her voice sternly and I quieted instantly.

Kiun Lee had already begun to exit the dorm, his deep red robes flying out behind him. "Do not be late."

I clenched my fists, and stared down at the floor.

Glaring at the stone beneath my feet, I saw the thing that had begun ruining my already awful life.

There was only one way to get an answer.

I leaned down as quick as I could and grabbed the now falling apart book.

Taking a deep breath, I spoke in as convincing a voice I could to the terrible woman across from me.

"Lady Ilah… I was wondering if you could answer something…"

She looked down at what was cradled in my arms; a slight smile that looked absolutely evil crossed her lips.

"Developing an interest in reading are we, Aang?"

I nodded, and grinned as nicely as I could. "I would really appreciate it if you could answer a question about something. I know, I've been horribly, uh, undisiplined lately. But I believe I'm making, er, a turn for the better?"

In a moment, it was as if Lady Ilah had been replaced. She sat down on my bed, flattening her skirt and smoothing her hair.

"Finally, you're turning your attention to something fulfilling."

She waved me over. "Come sit."

I forced myself to sit at her side, feeling like I was about to get sick.

Lady Ilah gently took the book from my hands and stared me in the eyes, and for a second I thought she could see I was lying.

I tried not to shiver under her intense gaze.

Her eyes looked like bottomless pits that could swallow me, yet a glimmer of oddly placed joy flickered in her pupils.

"What would you like to know?"

I swallowed painfully hard.

"I need to know about the Air Nomads."


	13. Answers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so if you don't mind... I'm gonna go weep about it now...

* * *

Chapter Thirteen ~Answers~

Lady Ilah's clenched the leather book so tightly her knuckles turned white.  
I watched as her face turned from first shock, to anger, then a very forced and creepy smile.

"Aang…" She said in a sickly sweet voice. "You're choosing a pointless and meaningless subject to question."

She placed the book on my lap in a visible display of _dropping the subject_. "How about I tell you about the past Firelords… that's much more exciting."

I set my jaw stubbornly and placed my hand protectively over the book. "Thank you Lady Ilah, but I'd much rather learn all I can about the Air Nomads."

I rubbed the spine of the old book and a small laugh escaped my throat. "I have a sudden interest in them."

Lady Ilah's face darkened and she gave me my special glare which didn't make me feel at all special.

I guess we weren't on friendly terms any more.

Precious seconds ticked by and I thought for sure she would refuse to tell me anything.

When she spoke, her voice was harsh and tight. "If you must know…"

"I do." I confirmed.

She narrowed her eyes until I realized she wasn't looking for a reply.

I lowered my head with embarrassment.

Lady Ilah sighed deeply before continuing. "The Air Nomads were a group of idiotic wanders…"

I bit my tongue from shouting out at her harsh judgment.

My vision was getting red before I calmed myself.

Why was I getting so worked up about this?

What did I care?

"… they had four permanent settlements in the North, East, South, and West. They had no main export and rarely traded wi-"

"Were they benders?" I blurted out.

I didn't really care where they lived or what their economy was like.

Lady Ilah seemed to hesitate, a thoughtful look passing over. "Air. They were airbenders. I'm sure you've heard the story of the Air Walkers."

I nodded, thinking back to the tale of men who controlled the skies and laughed in the face of gravity.

She started to get up to leave before I said, "I… I have another question about the Air Nomads."

The aging woman signaled for me to continue as she sat back down, bringing out a loud groan of protest from my bed.

"Well, I was looking through this book." I said, glancing down at the Tome. "And I was wondering about, uh, why d-do the people in the book have the weird air tattoo things."

Lady Ilah's eyes lit up, but not in anger like they usually do, they lit up in excitement which was weird and I was taken back a bit.

"Ah, now that's an interesting question! The Air Nomads were a strange race of people. In fact, they say that the Avatar is the last Air Nomad."

The strange spark that occurred when I was with Taue ran down my spine and I sat up straight. "What's the Avatar? And what do you mean the last of the Air Nomads?"

Lady Ilah's glare made its infamous returned. "Did you want your original question answered?"

"Yes mam." I said quickly, shutting my curiosity away until later.

She watched me for a second, as if waiting for me to say something else, but gave up and decided to return to the lecture. "When an Air Nomad turned a certain age, light blue marks appear on their skin in the shapes of arrows. They appear on the legs…"

"… the arms, the neck, and head?" I asked, holding my stomach and begging for a simple _No Aang, where did you come up with something so ridiculous._

"Precisely."

She patted my back in uncertainly. "Are you ill?"

I shook my head. "No, no, I'm fine."

My head was aching and my stomach was heaving.

The headband on my forehead felt too tight and I felt like Lady Ilah could see straight through it.

The recruits.

I gritted my teeth in sudden realization.

No, no, no…

"Do you want your other questions answered?"

Lady Ilah's voice was a bit gentle; not wanting to disturb what must have looked like a fit of some sort.

I nodded weakly and tried to concentrate on her words.

"You asked about the Avatar… well, never ask again. The coward is the bane of the Fire Nation. He's the mediator of the two worlds of spirit and man and the highest enemy we have."

I felt too sick to argue about how impossible that sounded.

"He's disappeared since the fall of the Air Nomads, but rest assured… the whole of the Fire Nation is searching for him."

"Fall of the Air Nomads?"

"Yes, one of the Fire Nation's greatest accomplishments. Took place about thirteen years ago."

Lady Ilah sounded so proud of what she was saying, but I didn't want to hear anymore.

I understood perfectly well.

If I was an… Air Nomad… the Fire Nation killed my parents.

Wait, I'm not an Air Nomad, my parents were Fire Nation, weren't they?

And the Avatar, well, I could seriously care less about that right now.

The marks on my body was a strange rash or something. It'd be gone by the end of the week, right?

The shelves in the library, my sprint to the dorm, the book flying… those were all weird coincidences.

A loud gong put an end to my frantic thought process and Lady Ilah was suddenly pulling me to my feet.

"Come, I'll walk you down to the assembly." She placed a hand on my shoulder and glided me out of the room, her eyes watching my carefully.

So much for skipping out on the recruit lineup.

I was one kid of fifty others.

I heard they tested about five kids a day… so what are the chances I would be picked for the first day of recruits.

* * *

From the moment Commander Zhao walked onto the small stage the Phoenix Orphanage provided, I knew I wouldn't like him.

He had an over confidant stride in his step, dark greasy hair that was combed back, and oily pale skin.

He had sideburns which… actually looked really funny and I had to stop myself from laughing.

His amber colored eyes examined the crowd of nervous children before him.

The assembly room was packed full and I had the misfortune of having to sit right up against the stage on the stone floor.

A few rows behind me was Chang and across the room I spotted Taue.

The Commander went straight to the point, his voice was strong and I felt slight admiration towards him.  
Instead of the protest and gasping I expected at the announcement of recruiting, there was a buzz of excitement and hushed whispers.

In only ten minutes Zhao started choosing who would be tested for bending abilities the first day of recruiting.

It was mostly older kids.

I noticed Chang was picked, and if I had any money, I would bet it all that Chang was a firebender.

The Commander had chosen four kids to be tested when he hesitated, looking around for one more.

Call it a sixth sense, but I _felt _his dark eyes land on my row.

I had kept my head down most of the assembly, and when I looked up finally, I was staring straight into Commander Zhao's eyes.

They were as cold as Lady Ilah's but shimmered in a new type of menace I wasn't prepared to see.

He smirked and my breathing hitched.

"Oh Spirits… please, no…" I prayed silently, squeezing the trim of my shirt tightly through my fingers to relieve some stress.

He extended a silently crooked finger. "And you, boy."

The kid next to me, slightly heavy and short, started to hyperventilate. "Me!?!"

The Commander rolled his eyes. "No… the boy beside you."

A deep sigh of relief passed from his lips even as fear entered through mine.

As my hands shook, all I could think to do was glare at the man before.

His face entered my vision, and I realized he had bent down to look me in the eye. "Tomorrow morning."

He patted my cheek with one hand in a crude mimicry of friendliness. "Nice and early."

* * *

**Author Note: **I know how long the war really went on and I know how the Air Nomads really got their tattooes, I just needed to change it for this story.


	14. Testing at Dawn

**Author Note: **Writer Blocks are a terrible, terrible thing...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender

* * *

Chapter Fourteen ~Testing at Dawn~

Not a single sound.

Not even a snore.

You could hear a pin drop.

The wind was silent.

The floorboards were silent.

Everything was silent.

I couldn't stand it!

I laid in bed, eyes wide in the early morning.

Sleep wouldn't claim me.

Besides, how could I sleep knowing that in a few hours I could quite possibly be arrested for being a water, earth, or…

I took a breath.

I could escape.

I sat up, my bed springs creaking to life, but it didn't wake anyone.

I hadn't changed into my night clothing… I still had my shoes on… I didn't have any other clothes, no money, no food…

But I could escape.

I had to.

I started to stand, but collapsed back on my bed.

What was I thinking? I didn't have a place to go…

Let's just say I was an airbender.

My people were dead.

My parents were dead.

Everyone that could've helped me was… dead.

So, what was I gonna do.

"Going somewhere?"

"Gah!" I shouted, almost flipping over the side of my bed but a strong hand caught my wrist.

"Not thinking of running are you?"

"Let go of me Chang!" I commanded; other kids in their beds were starting to stir.

He got down into my face and his breath stunk.

I was really getting tired of people doing that…

"I was sent by Commander Zhao to retrieve you."

"W-What!?!" I asked, alarm coursing through my body.

My heart started thumping and I felt blood rush to my ears along with the frantic feeling to run.

"B-But… it's dawn! Can't I have breakfast first?" I squeaked out, sounding every bit like the twelve year old I was.

"Do I look like I care?"

Chang forcibly pulled me up off my bed and dragged me out of the room.

I protested, dug in my heels, tried to yank away, but he tightened his grip.

"Got nothing to hide, right Aang?" He asked in a singsong voice. "Worse thing that could happen is you ain't a firebender."

He stopped walking, a thoughtful look passing over his face.

Chang turned to look at me.

"Think I could get your bed when you're arrested?"

"I'm not gonna get arrested!" I yelled, trying to sound like I believed that.

"Of course not."

A shiver went up my spine.

Commander Zhao placed a cold hand on my shoulder and I started to shake a little.

He glanced up at Chang.

"Thank you. You'll be deported for training within the week, so you might as well start packing up whatever you orphans have."

I knew Chang was a firebender!

He turned and walked back to his room, and I could tell he was grinning at the thought of learning to control fire.

I was brought back to my own life when Zhao opened a wood door that I never really noticed before.

He gestured for me to enter.

"This way, boy."  
I hated how he said it.

I hated how he looked at me, like he knew something.

I hated all of this.

"You know what? I'm feeling really sick… maybe I should go lie down or… something…"

"You can lie down while we check your chi levels."

We entered the room and I saw it did have a cot.  
Lady Ilah and Kiun Lee were there, sitting on the right side of the room on stools.

A woman with light blue clothing and dark brown hair was sitting on a stool by the cot.

She had a deep frown on her face and her hair was done up in an unusual way.

She… she actually looked a little like the girl in my vision dream thing.

"This filthy _peasant_ can detect your chi paths, and can thus tell how powerful a bender you are and what type of bender you are." He said in a conceited tone.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear in a voice that chilled me to the bone. "Are you ready?"

"N-N-No." I stuttered.

Zhao gave me a push and I tripped, catching myself on the cot.

I glared at the Commander as I situated myself, gripping my hands in an attempt to calm my nerves.

It just made my stomach squeeze tighter.

"My name is Ming."

"What?" I asked, staring at the girl on my left.

"My name is Ming…" Her voice was gentle and I could hear the brokenness in it.

"It's nice to meet you Ming."

I tried to smile, but it was hard, especially with Ilah, Kiun Lee, and Zhao all staring at us.

"This shouldn't hurt… just try to relax and it'll all be over."

"Shouldn't?"

Ming placed a soothing hand on my cheek, her tan complexion contrasting against my pale one.

She closed her bright blue eyes.

"Relax, ok honey? You gotta relax and you'll be fi-"

Bright lights flashed before my eyes, and my back felt like it was on fire.  
I heard crackling, like lightening.

I arched my back, trying to escape the pain.

Someone was crying.

Someone was laughing.

I blinked away the spots as the room came back into focus.

I was shaking uncontrollably, somehow now lying down on the cot, trying to suck in air but coughing.

Ming had fallen to the ground, face down.  
She heaved herself up, lower lip trembling as tears fell.

She gave me a terrified look.

_Spirits no…_

Zhao knelt, squeezing her shoulders so hard she yelped.

"What happened!?!" He growled, face contorted into a sneer.

Ming shook her head, eyes unbelievably wide with way too much white showing.

"I-I-It's impossible…" I thought I heard her mumble.

"I'm not an airbender!" I yelled, jumping up off the cot even though my body was totally against it.

My knees shook, and I almost fell forward.

Everyone turned to look at me, Zhao's eyes on fire if that were possible.

Than everyone looked at Ming.

"Well?" Zhao asked.

Ming closed her eyes again, and lowered her head.

"He's a firebender…"

I grinned.

I really grinned.

I would be ok!  
I would be sent to war, but I'd be ok.  
All this stuff about airbending was all just my mind playing tri-

"but he's also a waterbender…"

I stopped grinning.

"and an earthbender…"

I stumbled and fell to my knees.

"… and… an airbender."


	15. The Testing Ends

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender *sigh*

* * *

Chapter Fifteen ~ The Testing Ends ~

The whole room fell silent and Zhao just looked at me like I grew a second head.

"Wha..." He asked in a dumbfounded voice that if I were a bystander I would find funny.

He growled suddenly, lunging at me and wrapping his long fingers around my wrist.

My heart almost stopped when I realized his intention.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, trying harder than ever to escape.  
I put all my strength in tugging my arm away, but his grip was firm.

He turned to look at the slack jawed Lady Ilah and Kuin Lee.

"Leave. Now. I'll handle this." His voice was vicious and just plain scary.

They fled the room without a moment's hesistation.

I scrambled to my feet and Zhao stood with me, my shoulder almost dislocating AGAIN!

Zhao wasn't even trying to keep me from running.  
What threat was I to a trained commander for the Fire Nation?

My whole body turned to ice when he took hold of my sleeve.

I shut my eyes hard.

I couldn't breath.

My chest hurt and my head pounded.

Just let me die now.

My sleeve was yanked back to the elbow and I instantly jerked back, but Zhao pulled me forward.

I felt his hand move to the back of my head.

It only took seconds for him to undo the knot.

My headband fell to the floor.

Cool air breezed through my black hair giving a perfect view of my forehead and what was on it.

Why was it getting so hot?

My throat felt terribly dry and swallowing was hard and painful.

A gasp then a sickening thud and I guessed that Ming fainted again.

I squinted open my eyes.  
Zhao was staring at me with intense hatred.

His black eyes bore into mine, and I had to look away.

"I... I know it looks bad..."

He grabbed me by the back of my neck and I shouted out for help, but he wrapped his other hand around my mouth.

"Do not test anyone else..." He growled, glaring at the now semi-conscious Ming.

When my foot accidently brushed her long skirt, she squirmed away, looking at me like I was a monster.

Didn't she see Commander Zhao and what he was doing!?!

I tried to rip his hands off me, but now Zhao had one arm around my torso, pinning down my arms.

He let go of my mouth and opened a door on the other side of the room, darkness suffocating me instantly when I was thrown inside, giving me no time to shout for help again

I fell on all fours and turned to look over my shoulder, but light was already long gone.  
I felt bruises already beginning to form.

The door locked behind me, but I could still hear every word from Zhao's mouth.

It had to be a nightmare... how could this happen to me: Aang the orphan, the weak, the utterly hopeless?

I repeated Zhao's words over and over in my head to make sure I had heard correctly.

"Send word to the Fire Lord immediately... we've found the Avatar."

I buried my face in my hands and tried to stop the sudden tears that came in a rush.


End file.
